<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失爱之人 by yzklc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442530">失爱之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc'>yzklc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2727, 27言, Anal Fingering, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纲吉罕见地中了幻术。醒来后，一切正常，直到他听说自己多了个弟弟……</p><p>忘爱症候群？他应当相信夏马尔的诊断，还是超直感的判断？纲吉最终决定，亲自去见一见这位不存在于记忆中的“所爱之人”。</p><p>27言，cp向。结尾有一小段sexual content。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失爱之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　失爱之人（27言）<br/>
　　<br/>
　　·忘爱症候群的梗，夹杂了一点私设<br/>
　　<br/>
　　·警告：含有BL向内容<br/>
　　<br/>
　　=============================分隔线=============================<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“正是那些一点一滴的回忆将我们的感情变得弥足珍贵。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　1.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“还没动静？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯。太不正常了，怎么会昏迷这么久，也没什么明显的外伤……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“难道是……幻术？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“怎么可能，他的天赋能力可是幻术的克星——啊，也有可能，是幻术的某种变种。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉醒来时觉得有点头疼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　三言两语熟练地安抚好显然在病床边守护了许久的狱寺隼人，注意到对方递来水杯时手指微不可查的颤动，连忙又用严厉些的语气命令这位过度操劳的左右手在忙完这阶段的事情后好好给自己放个假。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——不是不想让他立即去休息，只是都是二十多岁的大人了，知道很多事情由不得自己任性，又不是十几岁的毛头小孩，全凭意气做事。算是二老板的岚守维持着彭格列的基本运转，哪怕只是停工一天，堆积起来的事务都可以压死人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　已经成熟不少的岚守自然不会像十年前那样急着反驳以表忠心，只是讷讷了一会儿就接受了首领略带强硬意味的好意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉靠坐在狱寺为他垫好的靠枕上，抚摸着水杯，嘴角习惯性地扬起浅浅的笑容，语气也是一贯的温和与随意，仿佛是在拉家常：“只有你守在这儿？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不，不只是我。”狱寺摇了摇头，接着用汇报公事的态度一板一眼地报告：“雨守在外面负责警戒，别的守护者会陆续通过秘密途径过来。其他人已经接到消息，Reborn先生说他大约一天左右就能到，Varia将在三天后借常规任务汇报前来探望，迪诺先生希望在七天后与您谈谈耶利亚港口的事情……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉听着，有些哭笑不得。常规任务汇报？Varia的职责里确实有这么一项，不过那群“直属九代”的心高气傲的家伙平日里哪肯做出这种臣服的姿态。耶利亚港口的事情早就谈妥了，最多让守护者级别的人出面再商谈一下细节，根本用不着首领出面。这帮人，连个借口都不会找。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　也不知是该感到欣慰还是头疼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　没有一次性过来，是顾及彭格列的稳定。若是这帮人呼啦啦一下子全跑过来，传出什么彭格列首领身受重伤的谣言，再来几个浑水摸鱼的家伙，麻烦就大了。再加上最近因为那个决定，闹得大家都挺不愉快，彭格列的威信也多少有些受损。这种时候，还是不要节外生枝为好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“真是……”将水杯交还给狱寺，泽田纲吉认真地看着对方那双碧绿的眼睛，郑重地道歉，“抱歉，让你们担心了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被自家首领用这样的目光注视着，狱寺愣了愣，稍稍错开，语气不自觉带上些抱怨：“您这次，实在是有些急躁了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　急躁吗？确实。泽田纲吉回忆着之前的事情。手头有些事情，不方便交给别人办，只好自己上手。本来首领出动是应当更谨慎些的，也不知他在急什么，匆匆做过调查就直接去了，也没有足够细致的规划，最后被坑倒是怪不得别人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这段时间他做什么都挺赶的，为了什么一时间却想不起来，不过根据自己的习惯他还是能推断出大约是因为最近的事情为了放松而图谋的一场翘班。翘班的具体计划毫无印象，不过这也正常。翘班嘛！本来就是为了放飞自我，计划太周密反而容易被抓住马脚。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　翘班的事情自然是不好问狱寺的，泽田纲吉表面上维持着微笑，心里则盘算着要问狱寺要一份最近的行程，以便从中推断出些许端倪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔，一时大意了……不过也没怎么受伤，你们反应也太夸张啦。”还分批次来探望什么的，搞得好像他要命不久矣了一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“可是您不知道您昏迷了多久！而且医生说因为疑似遭受精神攻击，您可能会出现失忆……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这种小说桥段不会随便发生的啦……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这边狱寺正在炸毛，外面听到响动的山本已经推门进来了：“哇，你们这是在吵架吗？狱寺你最好先压抑一下脾气啦，首领才醒，医生说要静养的……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　对上那双不动声色的明黄色眸子，泽田纲吉知道自家这只天然黑雨守可没有岚守那么好哄。想到未来还有一大帮人要安慰，不禁觉得有点人生无望。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过，还是应该高兴的吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他最后还是忍不住低声笑起来。有这么多人，在用自己的方式，关心着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　2.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“居然会栽在这种小把戏上，彭格列，果然黑手党的生活已经让你逐渐堕落了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刚刚送走了又一波探望人员的泽田纲吉身心俱惫，只是单手撑着下巴，耐心地等待那个靛色的身影逐渐凝实，笑着打了招呼：“骸，你来了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　忽视了对方话语里一贯的嘲讽，他只是想：连Kufufu的口头禅都忘了加，看来骸这次气得不轻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“亏你还记得我。”六道骸冷笑。“如果认为可以藉由失忆来逃避你的罪孽，那你可是大错特错了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是是是，”泽田纲吉眉眼弯弯，“有你这位大幻术师在，无论失去了怎样的记忆都能寻回的吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“像我这样高贵的幻术师，才不屑于做那种心理医生的活计。”六道骸扭过头冷哼一声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉将这句话自动理解成担心，也不说破，只是露出心照不宣的微笑：“根据大家这些天明里暗里的‘试探’，我想我的记忆没有任何缺失。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“但愿如此。”六道骸突然瞥了眼办公室门，身形逐渐淡去。在彻底消失的那一瞬，狱寺隼人刚好推门而入。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他望着还未彻底散去的雾之炎，“六道骸来过？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，刚走。”泽田纲吉把桌上的东西整了整，方便接下来狱寺放置新的文件。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那家伙……又擅闯首领办公室。”狱寺随口抱怨了一句，看神情也没太在意，估计是习惯了。“这些是下次会议的材料……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　枯燥的事务交代完毕，泽田纲吉正琢磨着怎么哄骗自家尽职的岚守去给自己放个假，狱寺又取出一个信封：“机票已经订好了，今天下午两点钟，到达时间大概是当地时间早晨八点。是头等舱，您可以利用坐飞机的时间好好休息。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊？什么机票？”泽田纲吉一脸懵逼，同时心虚地想，那不会就是被他忘掉的翘班用机票吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狱寺皱了皱眉。“您忘了吗？是前往东京的机票。明天是您和言纲先生的生日，每年这个时候您都会回去和他一起庆生的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　现在泽田纲吉是真的懵逼了。“狱寺，”他一脸严肃，“首先，你能不能告诉我……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他顿了顿，仔细观察着狱寺的神情，心中被巨大的疑惑笼罩：“言纲是谁？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狱寺大惊：“您在开什么玩笑……言纲先生当然是您的弟弟啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉沉默了很久。久到让狱寺觉得有些害怕。最后，他抬起头，满脸困惑：“我什么时候……多了个弟弟？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狱寺意识到了问题的严重性。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是言纲的照片。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　从Reborn手里接过那张照片，泽田纲吉与照片中的人对视了许久，移开目光，望着Reborn那双黑洞洞的大眼睛：“只是P掉我超死气状态的火炎而已，也太随便了吧？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而且“言纲”是什么鬼名字，翻译过来不就是“批评弹状态的纲”吗？正常父母会给二子起这种名字？“对哥哥有怨言”？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你们是同卵双胞胎，当然长得像。”Reborn跳到他肚子上——是的，因为出现疑似失忆的状况，他又被强行拖回医疗翼了。“看来你是真的忘了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我想我原本的记忆里就没有这个人。”泽田纲吉叹了口气。位高权重，他对这个和自己长相过于相似的人怀有一种本能的警惕。“其实我觉得……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他话说到一半就被突然推开的门打断了。“呀嘞呀嘞，真是的，说了我不医男人，这是第几次了彭格列……”照旧是一副废柴Madao样子的夏马尔有气无力地走了进来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Reborn用列恩变成的拐杖狠狠地捅了捅夏马尔，却没有看他：“这个色情狂还记得吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉汗颜：“我当然知道这是夏马尔，前几天不才见过吗？所以说我觉得我不是失忆啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一番提问和观察后，夏马尔皱起眉头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Reborn见状，扬声问：“怎么了，很麻烦？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯，怎么说……”夏马尔摸了摸下巴，“其他记忆没有任何问题，之前也没受到什么刺激，只是单单将一个人的存在完全忘却。这个症状……难道真的是那个？明明是已经很久没有出现过的……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别卖关子了，直说吧。”Reborn不耐烦地在床头柜上磕了磕枪口，“蠢纲还有不少文件要批呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我说就是啦！这不是不确定嘛！”夏马尔深知这家伙的鬼畜，举起双手作投降状，“在三十多年前就绝迹的怪病，发病率很低，发病原因不明，唯一明确的就是症状和治愈方式。曾经有过很多个名字，其中相对正式的一个是……‘忘爱症候群’。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“解释。”Reborn的话语依旧简洁。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“彻底忘掉最爱的那个人，这就是症状。”夏马尔摊了摊手，“治愈的话，常规的流程毫无意义，病因都找不到怎么治？但是伴随着症状流传的确实有一个，唯一的治愈方法。那就是——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　医生的表情严肃起来。“杀死所爱之人。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这也太扯了吧，听上去就像某种都市传说。”泽田纲吉无奈的吐槽打破了此时稍显凝重的气氛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夏马尔又恢复了那种不正经的样子：“嘛，说的也是。反正我没亲眼见证过实例，也只是听说罢了。没有任何身体上的病变或者脑部、激素水平的异常，没有体现出任何遗传上的关联或者经历上的相似性，又只是忘掉最爱之人什么的，感觉更像是小女生编出来的故事。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“总之……”泽田纲吉掀开被子——这种没病没伤却还要被当作病人看待的感觉真不好受，“先让我看看关于那个言纲的资料吧，说不定我会想起来什么。我不觉得是心理创伤或者什么怪病的问题，恐怕就是因为最后撞到头才不小心忘了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而且说好的最爱之人按照套路不应该是某个他深爱的女孩子之类的吗？或者不太按套路出牌的话也可以是守护者或者妈妈。总之怎么说也不该是这个好像一年也见不了几次的所谓弟弟吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　还有，明明对方不是彭格列的人，你们为什么一个个的好像都认识那个叫言纲的家伙？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这样……完全忘记言纲先生了吗……”狱寺愣愣地低喃，“明明那么在意的……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“正是因为太在意，所以才会想要忘却吧？”夏马尔挥了挥手，“别用这种眼神看着我，这句话是当初告诉我这种病的那个人讲的。她自己就自称曾经是患者来着，后来好了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在场的另外两人自然明白他没说出来的话。好……如果真的要使用那种治愈方式，“好”了之后就会直接崩溃吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“只是忘却的话，阿纲的样子也太奇怪了。”Reborn转动着手上的手枪，“好像一点也不急着回忆起来，也不关心对方的状况。而且虽然照顾我们的情绪在掩盖着，但是他似乎是下意识地想要干脆否认‘泽田言纲’这个存在呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊……这个的话，也正常。”夏马尔的声音变得稍微低沉了些，或许是因为想到了曾经遇到的那个悲伤的女子。“毕竟，曾经那么深爱……其实这种病有点像情感反转，过去有多在乎，现在就有多排斥。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“排斥？”Reborn挑眉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯。其实失去记忆就是排斥的最大表现啊。厌恶对方，不愿接触，甚至干脆不想承认对方存在。爱的反面，大概就是这样了吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夏马尔离开的时候仍是那副什么都不在乎的表情。狱寺离开时一脸凝重，或许还在考虑解决方案。Reborn离开时，模样很平静。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样说不定也好。作为被保护着隔离在外的人，言纲和他们这里没有接触才是最安全的。而对纲吉而言，籍此脱离那段不成熟的、掺杂了过多其他东西的感情，才能真正成为一个成熟的男人吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狱寺回去后仍在回味着“排斥”这个描述，在床上翻来覆去，好不容易才迷迷糊糊地睡着了，却突然惊醒。他回忆着之前的梦境，只觉得手脚发凉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不管怎么说，先找到十代目……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　办公室没人。卧室也没人。手机打不通，火炎瞬时通讯也没有回应。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“怎么了，这么慌张的样子。”肩膀上突然多了一只手。狱寺也不回头，生怕自己看到那张悠闲的脸会忍不住揍上去。整个彭格列，敢这么直接搭他的肩膀的，除了尊敬的十代目，神经大条的晴守，也就只有某个笨蛋雨守了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“十代目不见了……你先去找云雀查查十代目的行踪，我去找Reborn先生。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“又要查Boss？他又翘班了？”山本笑了笑，“别总是这么严厉嘛，毕竟Boss的生日因为受伤错过了，确认没问题后他想回去看看他弟弟也是可以理解的吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就是因为十代目要去找言纲才危险……算了，你好像还不知道。”狱寺按了按额角，也知道自己太急躁了。“总之先确定十代目的位置，希望不是我想的那样……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　3.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉坐在飞机上，翻看着关于泽田言纲的资料。他算是偷跑出来的，由于翘班经验丰富，手脚还算利落，相信等狱寺他们找到自己还需要一段时间。不知道为什么，他不希望被他们知道自己来找言纲了，总觉得会被阻止。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘如果，真的是我所想象的那样的话……’<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是，有些事情，只有亲眼看看，才能确认。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　首先是户口本和出生时医院的证明。看到那个自然而然的多出来的突兀存在，泽田纲吉静静地看了好一会儿，然后将这世俗的身份证明丢开，拿起彭格列内部的资料。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　【无觉醒火炎迹象。按照前门外顾问首领的要求，从小被保护起来，未曾接触过彭格列的事物。在普通人的学校长大，成绩优异，受到老师的交口称赞。有几个相熟的友人，虽不常联系，却感情笃厚。】<br/>
　　<br/>
　　看了眼右上角配图中那双萌萌的金红色大眼睛，泽田纲吉将这一页翻过去。‘这家伙，混的比我好多了。’<br/>
　　<br/>
　　【在众人的不解中携着可以考东大的理科成绩选择了漫画家的职业。属于二线漫画家中最优秀的那一批，构思独特，设定严谨，销量甚至超过许多一线的漫画家。PS：其中有部分销量是彭格列某些过于八卦的人贡献的。】<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘喂喂这帮家伙整天都在做什么啊……’泽田纲吉抽了抽嘴角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　【同时也是颇受好评的插画师，作画以构图恢弘大气、用笔精致细腻超越机械、画面唯美而冷酷出名。在漫画事业走上正轨后，插画创作日渐减少。】<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘好像不少漫画家都擅长画插画来着……’他欣赏着例图，对那张华丽帅气的机甲赞叹了一番，目光移到下面几行，怔住。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　【笔名是“杰拉士之影”，曾被数次询问含义，均未回答。】<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“杰拉士？”泽田纲吉把这个名字念了几遍，皱起眉头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是巧合吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　杰拉士这个名字有什么特殊含义？答案是什么也没有。他印象中的这个名字的由来，还要追溯到幼儿园时期。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当时流行了一段时间的机动战士之类的动画片让他对机器人特别崇拜，还许过“想要变成巨大的机器人”这样幼稚的愿望。然后他给这个自己妄想出来的机器人形态起了个名字：杰拉士。没有实际意义，就是随便凑几个音节堆砌出一个听不懂的、自以为很帅的名字。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过，这家伙，简直就像是……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“像是我梦想中的、填补了我的所有缺憾的存在啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　接下来，泽田纲吉用对方的漫画打发了剩下的时间。下飞机的时候他的嘴角挂着自己或许都没有察觉的清浅微笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　很久没有遇到了，这么对胃口的作者。通常遇到一篇好的小说，会觉得作者的思想和自己有重合处，而泽田纲吉觉得，这个“杰拉士之影”几乎是将自己脑中所想完美地展现了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　完美地，展现了他的一切想法……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉愣了愣，嘴角的弧度突然消失了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他停下脚步，熙熙攘攘的人流被他分开又在他身前合拢。他像一座屹立的礁石，在奔涌的浪潮中，艰难地维持着自己的位置。他在原地站了许久，许久，而后，走向一个路边的小亭子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喂？爸，是我……嗯，我现在在日本呢。……早就好啦，本来也不是什么大伤。偷偷跑出来的，你可要帮我瞒着。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　电话那头传来爽朗的笑声：“还用公共电话？这么小心？嘛嘛，毕竟是生日，你的守护者们会理解的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“诶嘿，主要是有趣嘛！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“诶，你这小子，长大后倒是开始爱玩了。算啦，这几天就干脆好好和言小子一起放松下！你们好久没见面了吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Kogoto……？又是这个发音。泽田纲吉垂下眼，不动声色地继续套话：“是不少时候没见啦，毕竟我现在的身份……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那边沉默了一会儿。“呐，纲吉。”男人的声音难得地有些吞吞吐吐，“其实我一直在后悔……当时为什么要做出这样的决定呢？本来是想着至少保下一个，但我好像把你们两个都害了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　握着听筒的手指猛然收紧，又放松。他慢慢地扬起一个温暖的微笑。“您没有错。”他的声音温和，却坚定。“身体里流淌着的血液注定了我与这个黑色的世界纠缠不清。我知道，这是最好的选择。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……阿纲，你……”话筒里突然传来一阵嘈杂。之后就是一个女声了：“纲君，介意和妈妈说说话吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　熟悉的，温和柔软的声音让他几乎想要落泪。“当然，我很想妈妈呢。”他用最柔软的声音这样说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没想到妈妈也在爸爸身边？我以为你在并盛的，还打算去看你呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“阿拉，纲君真是忙糊涂啦，妈妈不是早就和爸爸一起出去周游世界了吗？不过纲君回家看看也好呢，只是没法给你做饭了，也不知道你瘦了没。纲君一个人也要好好吃饭，可不要用杯面凑合啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“妈，我自己会做饭的啦！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他似乎忘掉了自己的目的，只是像一个最普通的游子一样，在母亲的絮絮叨叨中，让自己的心一半儿被家人的关怀温暖着，一半儿被思乡的痛苦折磨着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以再次听到那个名字的时候，他竟有些措手不及。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“纲君……”母亲的声音有点犹豫，“我知道你工作很忙，但是……有时间还是多陪陪言君吧……那孩子，太孤僻了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　眼中的温和顿消，深棕色的瞳眸一片暗沉。“我知道了，妈妈。”他用轻柔缓和而又不失严肃的口气结束了这次通话。语气、情感都毫无破绽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　接下来，准备去找泽田言纲。要告诉对方自己失忆的事情吗？泽田纲吉勾勾嘴角。或许，装作什么都没发生会比较好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他花了一点时间去找泽田言纲住的公寓。门铃按下，猫眼里出现一只焰色的瞳。泽田纲吉含笑看过去。在照片上没觉得，实际看到才发现，是这么漂亮而耀眼的颜色啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那只眼睛观察了一阵子才离开，然后是门锁转动声。厚重的防盗门开启，泽田纲吉一瞬间真的觉得自己是站在了镜子前，只是那双眼睛让他很快反应过来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　真奇妙，居然真的有一天面前会出现一个和自己长得一模一样、分毫不差的人。若是戴上同色的美瞳，调整成同样的表情，或许连最亲近的人也要花不少功夫才能分辨他们。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那个宛如世界上的另一个泽田纲吉的人穿着一身皱巴巴的休闲服，脚踩兔子毛绒拖鞋，头发蓬乱，眼底发青，一副睡眠不足的模样：“你不是有钥匙吗？忘带了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　声线和他也几乎是一模一样，只是略低沉些，清泠泠的，挺好听。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“走得太急不小心忘了。”泽田纲吉撒谎的时候表情都没变。他才不会承认他根本不知道自己有钥匙。明明资料上说一年也来不了几次为什么还会专门多配一把？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲有些奇怪地看了他一会儿。泽田纲吉仍然微笑着，心里却在想自己是不是哪里露了破绽。不过泽田言纲没说什么，只是侧了侧身：“算了，先进来吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是很普通的公寓。装修简洁，没有什么名贵的摆设。泽田纲吉的目光在电视旁的游戏机上停留了一瞬。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　从资料上完全看不出是会喜欢玩游戏的类型呢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲往厨房走过去：“饭吃过没？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉皱了皱眉，为这“陌生人”自然而然的亲密。然后他模仿对方的口气，随意而自然地说：“吃过了——早饭。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那我就带你做一份……面条怎么样？等米饭好太花时间了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“随你啦。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“先看会儿电视吧，好了我叫你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉没有打开电视，只是端详了一番客厅里的沙发。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　很普通的素色沙发，大小勉勉强强够一个成年人蜷卧在上面。他很快就注意到沙发的扶手和坐垫上几处不自然的凹陷。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他尝试着躺上沙发，让自己的身体与那几处凹陷契合，没一会儿就有些腰酸背痛。然后他正坐在沙发上，倚着靠背，缓缓合上眼皮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……纲……纲？醒醒……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被叫醒的时候泽田纲吉才发现自己居然毫无防备地睡着了。身体下意识绷紧后又放松，他小心地敛去眼中的警惕，眯起眼露出温和的笑容：“啊，不小心就睡着了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……不是“哥哥”，而是“纲”吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲眼中流露出担心。“不会又是急着熬夜把事情做完吧。”他突然靠近了些，泽田纲吉眼神一凛，强行克制着反击的本能，看着言纲伸出手，像是要捧着他的脸一样按着他的太阳穴，用适中的力道按揉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手指逐渐下滑，掠过脸侧，触及颈部时，纲吉推开那双手，笑了笑：“好啦好啦，我已经很清醒了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲垂下眼，紧抿着唇，显然不会被如此轻易地敷衍过去。泽田纲吉正在想着如何合理地解释自己的行为，就见那与自己一模一样的脸靠得更近了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他有些僵硬地偏过头，反倒让言纲能够顺利地将脑袋埋进他的颈窝。柔软的碎发在颈侧和耳后磨蹭，有些痒。言纲抱着他的腰，几乎将整个人的重量都压在他身上，两具相同的身躯以如此亲密的姿态贴合在一起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不用这样啊……”声音不复之前的清冷，略略颤抖的声线，带着鼻音的发音，莫名地有种在撒娇的感觉，“不用这样的。没办法按时来的话提前告诉我一声就好，连告诉我的时间都没有也没关系……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“一天两天也好，一周两周甚至三五个月……我都等得起。你何必要这样，折腾自己的身体……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉听着对方大概是难得的真情流露，垂着眼，不知在想什么。他犹豫了一会儿，终是抬起手臂，小心地圈住言纲，轻轻地拍拍他的背。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“下次不会这样了。”他用发誓似的语气说着。然后，他又轻轻地说：“没有下次了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　4.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　面条煮得很软。酱料都是他最喜欢的，不咸，不淡。连面带汤下肚，胃里暖暖的，很舒服。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　饭后泽田纲吉帮着收拾碗筷——其实也就两副，没什么好收拾的。他想了想，觉得既然对方负责了做饭，那么他应当把洗碗的活包揽了。结果刚进厨房就被推了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你再打几个碗我一个星期的稿子就白赶了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉沉默。在彭格列总部可没人敢叫他洗碗，他也不确信自己是否真的会在这上面废柴属性发作。不过按照泽田言纲的话，他大概确实……不是很擅长家务。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他瘫在沙发上，半闭着眼睛，懒懒地看着电视屏幕上那些不断变幻的杂乱色块。厨房那里细细的流水声和碗筷碰撞声听上去竟有些清脆悦耳，相较于电视里那些无意义的喧闹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他半个人都陷在柔软的沙发里，意识时而清醒，时而混沌。廉价的空调嗡嗡地响着，和着那厨房的乐声，仿佛是最好的催眠曲。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　放松，平和，安宁。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是他所想象的，家的感觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是的，彭格列是他的家。在那里他有一群很好的家人。他们的欢笑打闹，他们的日常脱线，他们的理解与信任让他感到温暖和安慰。但是身为一个二十多岁的，成年的男人，他想要的不只是这样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他想要一个小小的家。打开门可以大喊一声“我回来了”然后踢掉鞋子瘫倒在沙发上，到了饭点就有温热的饭菜端上桌。不用考虑工作，不用考虑财政未来发展最近的冲突局势的平衡那些乱七八糟的事情，整颗心都平静下来，所有的疲惫都被释放，然后慢慢地消减。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他想要一个人，能够静静地陪伴着他，抚平他的悲伤与不安，让那被沉重的责任压弯了的脊梁，可以得到些许的放松。能够理解他的犹疑和无奈，看透他的内心，与他感同身受，抚慰那个苍白的灵魂。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你怎么净喜欢看这个啊，幼不幼稚……”身下的沙发被多出来的重量压得变形。温热的皮肤挨着他的。电视被换了个台，从动画片变成了科教。声音调小了很多，他不再去听电视里主持人的讲解，注意力完全集中在身边人平缓的呼吸上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伸手揽住言纲的腰，头一歪倒在对方身上。“言……好累。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在那个人身边，他不必要完美无缺，无懈可击。他可以撒娇，可以软弱。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲也揽住他的肩，空出来一只手按下遥控器的电源键。“去床上睡，在这儿小心落枕。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉非但没有听从对方的建议起身，反而赖在沙发上不走了。那张和他一模一样的脸在他眼前，让他觉得他仿佛在面对这世界上的另一个自己：“言……我好累啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在那个人身边，他可以……哭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他拥着言纲，把头埋进对方的肩窝。“不知道为什么，好累啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　滚烫的液体沾湿了对方的衣衫。沉重的、错乱的呼吸，从喉咙里泄漏出的破碎的呜咽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他感觉到言纲半跪在沙发上，也拥住了他。“我知道的……”熟悉的嗓音在耳边响起——那分明就是自己的声音。“我知道的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样的一个人，必定是很难找到的。普通的女性无法做到，甚至任何一个正常的人都无法做到。完全地理解他，悦纳他，独属于他，与他共感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　也许，只有这样特殊的存在，由自己的一部分而制造出来的半身，宛如世界上的另一个自己的人，才能够承担这样的身份吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　发泄够了，他稍稍平缓了一下自己的情绪。“言，如果有一样东西，很重要，却因为它的价值引起了很多人的争夺。到现在，为了保住它已经牺牲了太多人。那么，我该怎么办？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲抬起头，若有所思地看着他：“之前你已经问过这个问题了吧？怎么，又出什么事情了吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉猛然警惕起来。他顿了顿，然后侧过头，声音有些低落：“没，只是我的提议被反对了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这也正常吧。”言纲看上去没有起疑，“毕竟按照你的说法，是非常重要的东西不是吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是啊……”纲吉疲惫地叹了口气，思绪渐渐地，真的飘到了那件困扰自己已久的事情上。“可是连隼人他们都在反对我……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那又怎样呢？”言纲很快地接了下去，“你才是Boss。只要你下定了决心，他们就会支持你的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉愣了一下才反应过来，“公司的老板”和“家族的首领”都是“Boss”。资料里也说过，对言纲这边是用公司的名义来解释家族的事情的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他正想着，就听见言纲继续说：“如果你是想问我的意见，我的答案仍和上次一样——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“如果一件东西，它所能带来的好处远远比不上保有它所要付出的代价，那么，不如干脆毁掉它。人总不能为物件所掌控，人命也比物件值钱。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉垂下眼沉默着。言纲不再说话，只是很有耐心地等着他的反应。最后，纲吉抬起头，笑了笑：“你说的没错。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他瘫在沙发的靠背上，望着天花板，被头顶的白炽灯照得晃眼。“也许，我确实应该坚定自己的想法。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　见他没事了，言纲露出放松的神情，也没从他身上起来，倒在他怀里，长长地送了一口气，尾音透着倦意：“话说，恶性竞争弄到出人命的程度，政府也不管管？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉眯了眯眼，神态自若地顺着言纲的思路撒谎：“嘛，意大利的政府……你懂的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲哦了一声，似乎还想说什么，却被突然响起的铃声打断。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……白川小姐来催稿了？”言纲迟疑着猜测，从他怀里起身，似乎对于接电话有些不情愿的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我去吧。”纲吉立即拽住了他，心脏狂跳起来，面上却丝毫不显，语气听上去也十分正常，“作为迟到的歉礼，帮你挨一顿骂好了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你也会有这种‘歉礼’意识？”言纲挑了挑眉，并没有阻拦他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“白川小姐”在资料上是泽田言纲的编辑，而泽田言纲目前连载的漫画，最近的截稿日似乎是今天……根据目前的信息，他已经能推断出不少的事情，虽然这么做多少有点冒险，但是……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如果他的猜想是正确的话，那么，他绝对不想面对那另一种可能。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　接起电话，他整理了一下情绪，模拟出超死气模式的状态，刻意模仿起言纲那种清冷的语气：“喂？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是……言纲先生吗？”果然，那边传来的不是陌生女性的声音，而是一个熟悉的男声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是狱寺的声音。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉能听出狱寺语气中的迟疑。比他想象中还要谨慎呢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他微微侧脸，不动声色地往旁边瞥了一眼。此时言纲仍坐在沙发上，倚着靠背，似乎并没有往他这边看，但很显然也是在关注着对话的内容的。于是他很快地收回目光，平淡地“嗯”了一声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“太好了，希望还来得及……”狱寺似乎并未起疑，语气里充满了庆幸。“十……Boss在你那边吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　特意转变了称呼……为了避免言纲知道黑手党的事情么，设定还挺严谨的。“是，怎么了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他现在没对你做什么吧？！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没有，为什么要这么问？”他自然地表现出疑惑和些微的不满。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那，他现在听不到我们的对话吧……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是，怎么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“对不起唐突地说这些，不过接下来的内容很重要，关乎你的性命，请务必记住！马上找借口远离十……Boss！然后前往XX商场地下……不，去出版社，以要交稿的借口！千万不要让他陪你！我们会派人接应你，到时候也会告诉你详细的原因，总之现在请快点行动！一定要在他察觉之前！拜托了，现在他的状态很不正常！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他哑然失笑。说真的，就算知道是因为……不过这样听到最信任的左右手形同背叛的话语，还是让他有点心情复杂。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　真是有够恶劣的。他暗暗地骂了一句。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……好的，我知道了。”略微迟疑了一下，再进行应答。而那边的狱寺也替他脑补了原因：“Boss能听到你说话吗？很好，之后也请继续保持这样的谨慎。虽然这样大概很为难你，不过请尽量表现得自然些吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　挂掉电话，不等言纲说话，他就率先“抱怨”：“好可怕……白川小姐也太严厉了吧，我只是稍微疑惑一下而已，就被劈头盖脸地臭骂了一顿……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲抽了抽嘴角：“你是不是试图装傻了？在截稿日期方面。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，被你发现了……还有，白川小姐好像猜到你是因为我的缘故拖稿的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“所以之前是在问……怪不得。”这一块也顺利地糊弄过去了。“希望白川小姐不要再产生什么奇怪的联想吧……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”纲吉抬眼瞟了一下墙上的挂钟，又继续说，“好消息是白川小姐似乎打算帮你跟编辑部那边谈谈，暂时休刊一次。坏消息是……她等会儿大概会杀到这边来盯着你画。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这些都是根据情报里的人物信息里推断出来的可能行为，果然言纲也没觉得有什么问题，只是神情陡然一变，可能是回想起曾经被“编辑的凝视”支配的恐惧了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“所以，为了躲避编辑大魔王的追捕……”纲吉变魔术一样拿出两张游乐园的票，“我们私奔吧！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就先不追究为什么我口袋里的东西会跑到你手上的问题了……你拿走的时候难道没有注意过它们已经过期了吗？还有，请规范地使用日语，海归君。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“过期了就到现场直接买好了，正好还可以挑个别的，就当是单纯地出去玩……这不是重点啦。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“所以你完全没考虑过之后我要承受白川小姐双倍的怒火吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就说是我硬拉着你去的好了，白川小姐会理解的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不，我觉得那会是更糟糕的情况……”言纲叹了口气，站起身，“算了，随你吧，我去换件衣服。“说着，又打量了一下他那身过于正式的手工西服，“我想你最好也换一件。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　5.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是……哪里？”泽田言纲捂着眼睛，花了点时间来适应过于强烈的光线。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我也不知道。”泽田纲吉心情很好地说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一路上坐着新干线和电车随便转来转去，现在他也不知道自己跑到哪里去了。想来这样也足以甩掉其他人。他知道最后肯定是会被追上来的，但在那之前，他希望能争取到至少几个小时的自由时间。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“旅游总要有点未知性才有意思嘛。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉以为泽田言纲会生气的，结果泽田言纲只是有些无奈地看他一眼，而后认命似的叹了口气：“那你接下来有什么打算？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“反正前面是有个游乐园的……先过去看看呗。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们一起坐在过山车上。将保险杠拉下，泽田纲吉偏过头去看泽田言纲。泽田言纲望着远处的风景，焰色的瞳眸一片沉静。似乎是感觉到纲吉的视线，言纲回过头来，对上他的目光，微微勾起嘴角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘很少有去游乐园的机会所以今次想要去尝试……这样的设定，吗？’<br/>
　　<br/>
　　惯于使用火炎进行高机动性的作战，过山车的速度完全不足以让泽田纲吉有什么特别的反应。他有些无聊地听着周围人的尖叫，对比着才发现自己身边过于安静了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲没有尖叫。泽田纲吉也想象不出对方尖叫的样子——这实在有点违背人设。只是下来之后，泽田纲吉注意到对方有些发白的脸色。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲攥着他的衣袖，脸色苍白，并不说什么，走路有些不稳。纲吉体贴地带着他坐到椅子上，去附近的小摊买了杯热饮，塞进他手里。言纲捧着暖和和的奶茶，手仍在微微的颤抖。纲吉轻轻地揽住他的肩膀，也不说话，只是通过肢体的接触给予对方一点安慰。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘因为是普通人，加上和我类似的体质，所以对于这种过于激烈的项目还是有些应付不来？’<br/>
　　<br/>
　　等言纲看上去好些了，纲吉才指指远处的阴森古堡：“接下来去鬼屋？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　察觉到身边人一下子僵硬的躯体，纲吉忍俊不禁：“不用怕，我在呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在昏沉的光线中，时不时有什么东西冷不丁地冒出。纲吉发现言纲果然抓住了他的衣袖。他反手覆上那过分用力而紧绷的指节，将那紧攥着的手指掰开，然后慢慢地握住了那只因紧张和恐惧而冒出一层薄汗的手。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉一点都不怕这些东西。或许曾经是怕的，但他经历的那些大大小小的幻术哪个不比这个可怕？不，或许都不用幻术，就是那些现实——也足以比拟地狱了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是，普通人的言纲会害怕。生活在和平世界，经历过的最可怕的事情不过是死线赶稿的泽田言纲，会害怕这些幼稚的惊吓。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　像那个还没有接触过黑手党的泽田纲吉一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们一起玩了很多项目。最后他们一起去坐摩天轮。小小的座舱缓缓上升，两人相对而坐，同样的容貌面对面，像是在照镜子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉注意到泽田言纲似乎想对他说什么。他假装看不到对方欲言又止的模样，望着逐渐远离的地面，在心里暗笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　座舱逐渐升到高处。在到达最高点的时候，他看见言纲突然站了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘来了……’他想着，感受到小小座舱的倾斜，同时也看到言纲双手搭上他的肩膀。那一刻，无端的厌恶感蔓延了全身。他强忍着内心的不适，仍旧微笑着，与那张近在咫尺的、与自己过于相似的脸对视。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“纲……”犹疑的，吞吐的声音。躲闪的、却又专注的视线。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你今天，很不对劲。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉微微睁大了眼。这个走向稍微有点超出预计。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　必须得加快进度了……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在多种借口中纠结了一番，最终却选择了最简单粗暴的应对方法。他先是收敛了笑容，然后揪住泽田言纲的衣领，像是要说什么却控制不好力度似的，重重拉了一把。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　小小的座舱因为这剧烈的举动而略微晃动，更方便了他的计划。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　柔软而干燥的触感。除此之外没什么特别的感觉。硬要说的话大概有点奇怪和恶心，毕竟是同性，而且还和自己拥有相同的脸……他本来可是个标准的异性恋。但是，他很确信他不会后悔之前的举动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　之后言纲一直安静地坐在自己的位置上，下去的时候还特地避开了纲吉，别着脸，耳尖微红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉笑了笑，伸手揉了揉对方柔软的发，被打开。言纲大概意识到自己反应过度，又不好意思道歉，只是拉一拉他的衣袖，表达和解的意图。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲吉趁势反手握住言纲的手。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言纲僵硬了一瞬，苍白的脸颊染上些薄红。到底没有甩开他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是他得寸进尺，调整了角度。在对方的默许下，挤入指缝，弯曲——十指相扣。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　或许是被这样温馨的气氛迷惑了吧，直到前进的方向越来越偏僻，泽田言纲才隐约意识到不对。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……纲？你要去哪儿……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“去一个不会被人打扰的地方。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　荒无人烟的小树林。最适合做一些见不得人的事情。泽田纲吉满意得忍不住想要吹口哨。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　像一只凶猛的狮子狠狠将猎物扑倒在地，泽田纲吉一只手将泽田言纲的双手举过头顶，扣住手腕，另一只手则捏着对方的下巴，吻了上去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　松开后泽田言纲偏过头，被他过于粗暴的动作弄得不住地咳嗽，那双赤金色的漂亮眼睛里泛起些水汽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉居高临下地审视着猎物的狼狈，伸手去一颗颗解开休闲服的扣子。身下的躯体除了少了些肌肉与伤疤之外与自己的并无太多差异，手上做着挑逗的动作，听着对方压抑的喘息声，身体却没有太多感觉。正常人给自己洗澡的时候也不会有什么感觉的吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第一次居然是交代在男人身上……他在心里哂笑，不禁反思过去的自己是不是太过纯情了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　触及了冰冷的金属搭扣，泽田纲吉感觉的身下人的挣扎动作一下子大了起来。那并不是可以视作情趣的欲拒还迎，而是明确的抗拒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……纲！住手！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这种程度的挣扎并不能给身经百战的彭格列首领带来困扰，但泽田纲吉还是停下了手上的动作，垂下眼与那双焰色的眸子对视，嘴角勾起一个弧度，眼里却没有任何笑意：“这不是你所期望的吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他俯身，几乎紧贴着泽田言纲的脸。两人的鼻尖碰在一起。“这不是，‘你’所期望的吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你在说什么啊……”泽田言纲好像真的很困惑一样，“纲，今天的你，真的很奇怪……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“奇怪的不是我，而是你啊，”嘴角的弧度大了些，“这个世界唯一的破绽，不该存在的‘异常’，多出来的这个人。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“什、什么多出来的……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉把身子往下压了压，膝盖恰好顶到那鼓起的部分：“当然是，由我的记忆而制造出来的，多余的你啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　像是在享受对方的痛苦，泽田纲吉等了一会儿才继续说：“从一开始我就隐约感到不对劲了，印象中完全不存在的人，周围人却都表现出认识你的样子，不合情理地，一次一次地反复提及。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　没有在意对方突然惨白的脸色，他不紧不慢地探寻着对方的底线。“啪嗒”一声，金属扣弹开。“然后是那个莫名其妙的怪病，所谓‘忘爱症候群’……平时根本没听说过，据说是几十年没有出现过的病就这样恰到好处地出现，实在是太可疑了。可正因为疑点太明显，我才会犹豫……会对这是否是‘幻术’而犹豫。因为，世界上确实存在很多奇奇怪怪的现象，有很多是完全无法用科学来解释的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“等等，‘忘爱症候群’是什么，幻术又是……呜……松、松手……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“现在先乖乖地听我说吧，”稍稍加重了手上的力度，以示惩戒。“我可没有兴趣探究你要如何装模作样。”看着那张和自己一模一样的脸露出受伤和屈辱的神情真是一种糟糕的体验。“失忆？怎样才能对一个人的存在痕迹一点记忆都没有呢？最直接的答案就是——这个人根本不曾存在过。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　恶劣地避开了关键点，不上不下地卡着。猎物错乱的呼吸和潮红的面色极好地缓解了他因为浪费了太多时间而产生的隐藏的焦虑。“要在记忆中毫无破绽地植入一个新的人物是很困难的，更何况我拥有超直感，如果是幻术捏造的存在，一定会感觉到异常。但是……现在只要把一切异常推给那个怪病就好了。如果我没猜错的话，若是我更加详细地向夏马尔咨询，还会得到类似于‘患者会排斥和厌恶所爱之人’的设定，作为补丁。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“下一个问题是，为什么不是按照通常的思路，设置成陌生的女性呢？”随着这句话，动作也停了下来。他的神色变得严肃而好奇，好像是真的在认真提问一样。</p><p>　　泽田言纲并没有回答，把下唇咬得发白。他似乎也并不期望得到像样的回应，很快就自己接了话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不是熟人是可以理解的，因为太过熟悉，稍微露出些破绽很容易察觉，倒不如直接设定全新的陌生人。而不是正常的女性……因为，正常的恋爱是很容易推测的，因此用幻术捏造后反而容易被察觉到不协和感——我毕竟是个异性恋，加上过于保守的恋爱观，搞不好会就此干脆鸵鸟地当做对方不存在，根本不想去见她，这样就绕开了迷惑的部分，靠日常的推演，迟早会出现破绽。所以，另辟蹊径，使用这样，我不熟悉的，混杂了太多其他东西的复杂情感，来遮掩那些必定存在的漏洞……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在将要到达顶点的一瞬松开手，在那流畅的腰线上游走。“双子间的依恋，作为极为相似的个体的心意相通，为我提供了家的温暖，”他想起资料中看到的那些内容，心情又恶劣了几分，“还有，我对和平生活向往的化身。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔——”那精瘦身躯的腰背猛然绷紧，然后颤抖着松懈下去。他用仍沾着粘腻液体的手去挑液体主人的下巴，嘴角的弧度恶劣无比，“很敏感呢……自己也很少解决，这样的设定？增加独占的意味和禁忌的刺激感……么？觉得我会就此沉迷在这新奇而又背德的体验之中？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　缓慢的吐气，喑哑的嗓音，粗糙的指腹随着喘息的节奏慢慢碾过发红的眼尾。“我曾经无数次怨恨过自己的命运。为什么呢，流淌着这样罪恶的血脉，拥有着这样最适合作为大空的性格，于是注定了我与那黑暗的世界纠缠不清，注定了我必定要拖累那些与我亲近的人们……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　扯下领带，拉起那双已经失去力气的双手，在手腕处缠绕着绑紧。先前耗费了太多体力，泽田言纲现在那点无力的反抗根本不足以对纲吉造成任何的困扰。“但是你不一样。同为初代血脉的继承者，泽田家光的儿子，因为我继承了彭格列，你就可以作为一个普通人，当漫画家也好，当别的什么也好，自由自在地活着，不用去考虑那些、由首领和七三的一角这样的身份带来的，沉重而不可避免的责任。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被他按着手腕，泽田言纲被迫地以一种全然臣服的姿态躺着，胸膛不断地大幅度上下起伏，没有完全除去的衣衫皱巴巴地粘在身上。棕褐色的短发被汗水打湿，脸上的潮红仍未消去，赤金的眸子里雾气残留了些许，涣散的眼神却逐渐恢复了清明。“彭格列不是一家普通的跨国公司吗？怎么还和血脉有关？又为什么会扯上什么……里世界？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那眼中的困惑并无半分作假。泽田纲吉察觉到内心的动摇，突然感到恼怒。而这份情绪也转化成了直接的报复。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　太过突然和激烈的举动让他得到了泽田言纲的第一次毫无压抑的情绪释放……与其说是呜咽或者具有某些意味的呻吟，倒不如说更接近于惨叫。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是的，在毫无准备也完全没有经验的情况下，这样的举动确实只能带来单纯的痛苦罢了。如同遭受拶刑的手指也承受着相同的痛苦，而他如同自虐般，加重了对方的痛苦的同时也增加了自己的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哈啊，哈啊——确实，按照你的设定，是不知道这些的——你不该知道，关于黑手党的事情。”十指连心。从钻心的痛苦中缓过来，泽田纲吉也不免有些气喘。“真是，在刚刚那一瞬间，我居然在怀疑自己的判断……我无数次地在犹豫，这也是我迟迟没有下手的原因。我恐惧着，判断错误的后果。但是——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他话音一转。“但是，在怀疑真假的同时，我就已经陷入幻术之中了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他嗬嗬地笑了笑，弯下腰，唇在敏感的颈侧留下细密的痕迹，动作缠绵缱绻，如同真正的恋人。“有很多次，我差点就真的要陷进去了……承认你的存在多好呀，我的亲密的半身，我的美好幻想的具现。就这样沉溺在这甜蜜的梦境，多好呀。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他这样说着，语气柔和而轻缓，眼底也漾着温柔的笑意，与手上残忍的动作全然不符。他好像完全没听到泽田言纲压抑在喉咙里的呜咽与低泣，眸光逐渐暗沉下来。“可是，我不能在这里倒下啊。我不是一个人，在外面，还有我的同伴等着我。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　说到“同伴”这个词，泽田纲吉顿了顿，眼里不自觉地显现出真正的温柔——与刚才的，形成了鲜明的对比。“他们还在等着我，我怎么能在这个虚幻的世界沉迷。”随意把玩着一缕湿透了的碎发，他垂下眼，声音仍是轻轻的，却很坚定，“为了他们，我可以做很多事情，包括……毁了我的梦，和我的爱。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“忘爱症候群……唯一的症状是忘记所爱之人。这是这个幻术世界给我的选择题，是选择爱，还是选择责任？”幽深的棕眸暗沉沉的，没了往日的温柔遮掩，敛去了一切心绪，看上去格外可怕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲不闪不避，迎上他的目光。尽管，那沾染了水光而显得艳丽的焰色眸子里还残留着屈辱的泪。“而你选择了后者。”他的声音还有些虚弱，口气却很确定。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是啊，‘我最爱的你’。这样煞费苦心制造出来的存在，让我迷惑了很久。而最大的困扰在于，我不知道为什么号称幻术克星的超直感居然在这幻术面前失效了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他察觉到那一瞬间泽田言纲剧烈的情绪波动，但是表面上泽田言纲仍是竭力维持着自己的冷静。“虽然我不明白直觉和幻术之间的联系，但是你不应该过分地依赖这样非理性的存在。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你说得或许没错。”泽田纲吉不自觉地说，才发现这对话和之前是多么地相似。不过……“这句话实在不应该由你说出。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那又怎样呢……”他感觉到箍着腰的力道逐渐松懈下来，泽田言纲半阖上眼，很疲惫的模样，“已经怎样都好了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉的呼吸错乱了一瞬——他无法否认他差点又被动摇了心神。真是可怕的幻术，对人心的玩弄到了这种地步……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“其实，超直感早就给过我警告了……”抚上言纲的半边脸，纲吉眼眸低垂，眼底似乎不带有任何感情色彩，“每一次触碰你，都伴随着强烈的厌恶感——这就是最明确的警示了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　听完之后，泽田言纲沉默了。过了一会儿，他开口问：“接触我，让你感到很难受吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是的。”泽田纲吉极快地回复。他是如此急切地想打断对方的表演，甚至将之前停滞的进攻行为继续了下去。“明确了你是虚假的存在之后，我就开始寻找这个幻术的破解之法……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他很清楚，如果任由泽田言纲说下去，他很可能会再次怀疑自己的判断。所以，必须速战速决。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“幻术必定有阵眼。找到关键性的物品，做出正确的举动，就可以避开暴力的路径，成功解开幻术。关键物品……很显然，是如此突兀地存在于此的你。而正确举动就不那么明确了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　已经做好了差不多所有的准备工作，泽田纲吉却没有急着实施那最关键的一步。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“让你得偿所愿？满足那从未宣之于口的，隐秘的……”将入侵的手指撤出，“背德的，违反伦理的愿想？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他很有耐心地观察着对方面部的每一个细微动作，从中揣测那些暗藏的心理活动：“听上去很合理……但，看你之前无法完全掩盖的兴奋与期待，如果我真的那么做了，会永远留在这里吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“混蛋……住手……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“现在亡羊补牢地伪装出抗拒的模样也没用了。”他弯了弯眉眼，伸手去找腰侧的那个东西。很快他就摸到了他想要的那个粗糙的柄。“换个方向吧。真实藏于虚幻之中，像这样迷惑性极强的幻术，必然是虚则实之，实则虚之。破解之法，其实在最初就讲明了——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一点一点用力，利刃摩擦刀鞘的声音格外悦耳。“杀死所爱之人便能痊愈。这是‘忘爱症候群’唯一的治愈方法，因为那显而易见的可怕后果而使我如非万不得已绝对不敢尝试，却是这幻术唯一的解法，对吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　冰冷的刀锋直抵身下人的胸膛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　威胁再明显不过。泽田言纲反倒放弃了无用的抵抗，安静地看着他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你什么时候开始怀疑，这是‘幻术’的？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“一开始。”泽田纲吉将刀往下压了压。“我只不过是昏迷了一天，从守护者到Varia甚至是同盟家族首领都过来探望了，这本身就是反常的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　听到这个答案，泽田言纲怔了一怔。再开口时，他的声音听上去很苦涩：“居然是因为这样的理由……为什么不认为是他们太关心你了呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“正是因为我关心着他们，也相信他们关心我……所以我赌不起。”刀锋刺破了衣服，冰冷的金属直抵温暖的肌肤。“我赌不起的，从最开始就注定了，我只能这么做。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你会后悔的。”泽田言纲一字一顿地说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉勾了勾嘴角：“这是我能做的最正确的选择。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但泽田言纲却用一种极复杂的、他看不懂的神情望着他：“你会后悔的。”那语气并不像是诅咒，反而蕴含着某种极深沉的悲哀，和痛惜。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唰”泽田纲吉突然一言不发地收起了匕首，用半跪的姿态，一颗一颗地将泽田言纲被扯开的扣子系好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲显然有些没反应过来。等他意识到泽田纲吉确实是在为他整理凌乱的衣衫时，他才猛然惊醒似的，说：“那个怪病的治疗方式未必只有这一种。你若是不肯信我，我……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他的话没有继续下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　因为一把寒光闪烁的利刃已经穿透了他的心脏。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“毕竟你用着我的脸，我不希望你的死相太糟糕……”泽田纲吉的声音很低沉。他像是在努力辩解什么，又像是单纯的自言自语。“你应该明白的，这是我能做出的，最适合的选择。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田言纲翕动着嘴唇。血液不断从他口中涌出，使他甚至无法发出一个完整的音节。但是经过各类训练的泽田纲吉还是从口型中读出了他想说的话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你、会、后、悔、的？”泽田纲吉重复了一遍，对上那双仿佛死不瞑目的暗橙色眼睛，冷笑，“怎么可能，我绝对不会后——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他的神情一顿。很突兀地，他抱住头，跪在地上，发出悲恸到极点的哀鸣。<br/>
　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　6.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Kufufu，你终于醒了，彭格列。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉眨了眨眼，模糊的视线逐渐清晰。“骸，你怎么……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你因为幻术沉睡了很久，库洛姆死活放心不下，就让我来看看。”六道骸很不耐烦地说，“明明经历了我这样伟大的幻术师的洗礼，还会栽在这样名不见经传的小幻术上，堂堂彭格列的超直感是逾期失修了吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他只觉得头昏沉沉的，脑中杂乱的记忆混杂在一起，连六道骸的嘲讽都没怎么在意。“我……中了幻术？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是啊，不然呢。”六道骸没好气地说，丢给他几张餐巾纸，“把你脸上的眼泪擦擦，看上去实在是太愚蠢了。我可无法容忍自己备用的身体露出如此狼狈软弱的姿态。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊……诶？”他才发现，自己不知何时已经泪流满面。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他哆嗦着手指笨拙地擦拭着那不断涌出的液体，不知道这颤抖究竟是因为久睡初醒的虚弱，还是……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一旁的六道骸像是看不下去了，忍不住说：“好了，不过是个幻术而已。不管你看到了什么，都给我忘掉。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这算是，安慰吗？泽田纲吉扯动着嘴角，很勉强地笑了笑：“骸，谢谢你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　六道骸扭过头去，哼了一声。“我可不需要黑手党的感谢。好了，既然你已经醒过来了，那么我……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“等等，”泽田纲吉突然叫住身形已经开始变得虚幻的六道骸，“今天，是几号？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“10月16号，距离你遇袭的那天已经有十天。一个多星期，你昏迷的时间可是有够久的。”六道骸似乎并没有察觉到什么异样，随口回答道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　又休息了些时日，泽田纲吉很快恢复到日常的工作中。在休养的日子里，除了一开始就在这里的雾守，驻留总部的岚守和在附近执行任务的雨守之外，并没有什么人来探望他。想想也是，现在家族中事务繁多，又因为他的那个决定彭格列的地位有所动摇，大家都忙得很，只要知道他无碍便好，哪里用得着兴师动众地来看他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这么想着的他，突然发现了那些记录：10月6日，雨守回归（机密）。10月7日，雷守回归（机密）。10月8日，Reborn抵达总部（机密）。10月9日，晴守护送一批新型武器抵达总部（机密）。10月10日，Varia抵达总部，进行常规事务汇报。云守抵达总部，与首领共同巡查最新防护设施。10月14日，同盟加百罗涅首领迪诺前来与首领共进下午茶，探讨耶利亚港口相关事务……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你昏迷的实际太久了，大家都很担心。”Reborn端着咖啡，半天也不喝一口。“为了营造你安然无恙的假象，那些家伙也是很努力呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这样么……”泽田纲吉捏着一块茶点，明明是按照他的口味特别定制的，他却提不起一点胃口，“让大家担心了呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　实际上，他在思考的事情恐怕和Reborn所想象的相去甚远。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……那么，这次需要汇报的内容就是这些了。”银发男子将文件仔细地收拢，然后安静地望向他的首领，等待下一步的指示。“还有别的什么事情吗，十代目？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“基本上就是这些了吧。”泽田纲吉有些疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁，“——啊，不对。那个，隼人，你还记得之前我没赶上的那个机票吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“机票？”狱寺愣了愣，“是哪一张，十代目？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就是本来订在我生日那天的，我打算去找言，然后因为受伤……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　早在他问机票的时候，狱寺就放下手里的文件，从上衣口袋里掏出一个本子，仔细地查找了一番，抬头，对上泽田纲吉的目光，摇了摇头：“抱歉……我想，您在10月14日没有订过任何的机票。也没有任何私人飞机的使用计划。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他推了推鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜：“另外，请容许我冒昧地询问，‘言’是谁？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“泽田言纲啊。”泽田纲吉以自己难以想象的轻松口气叫出了这个名字，“我的弟弟，泽田言纲。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后他确实看到了狱寺神情的变化。一时间他竟不知道自己应该庆幸还是悲哀。“十代目……您是独生子，哪来的弟弟。”狱寺似乎说得很艰难。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不肯说吗？泽田纲吉笑了笑，用独属于大空的，平和而包容的眼神望着狱寺，像往常一样，耐心地，用这样的沉静与宽和鼓励对方说出最真实的想法。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他看到狱寺慢慢地无法维持表面上的平静，身体开始微微地颤抖起来。“请不要这样……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“隼人。”他唤了一遍对方的名字，声音里带着安抚的意味，“没关系的，说下去吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“十代目……”狱寺似乎确实从他那里得到了鼓励，正了正神色，“我们不知道您究竟在幻术中看到了什么，您似乎也不打算告诉我们。但是，无论发生了什么，请您不要沉浸在那、那虚假的悲伤之中……这几天，您的样子实在是让人放心不下。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉敛了笑容，眼神变得锐利。狱寺不闪不避地回视他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是他叹了口气，嘴角弯着，却不见有多少真实的笑意。“我看上去很难过吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他从狱寺的眼神中得到了回答。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　收回眼神，泽田纲吉假装将注意力集中于笔记本的屏幕，好像那上面的财务报表里隐藏着什么惊天大秘密一样：“我知道了……你先去忙吧，狱寺。我这里没什么事了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狱寺很清楚他需要一个人安静一会儿，微微欠身，抱起文件就轻手轻脚地离开了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　等到门锁闭合的喀嚓声落地，室内又安静得只剩下他一个人了。他把同一份报告看了五遍，仍然对其中的内容毫无概念，这才察觉到自己的神情不属。有些烦躁地合了笔记本，他仰靠在椅背上，目光在室内随意地巡回，突然停驻在自己的手机上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“妈妈？嗯，是我。没下班，也不是突然放假，更不是公司突然倒闭了……反正我是老板，没人扣我工资啦……啊，没出什么事，只是突然想和你说说话，因为你在外面，虽然老爸也在旁边，但果然还是不放心……什么？你在家？啊，我以为你和老爸去旅游了呢……才回来？老爸呢？……也在家？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　眸中微漾的波澜逐渐平静了。“……是呢，近来我打算去东京一趟……为什么去东京？因为言在那里啊。”他尽量让自己像是很自然地说出了这个名字。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“女朋友？不，怎么可能，我说的是言纲……妈妈你对这个名字毫无印象吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　话筒的另一端，熟悉的女声温和娴静却带着疑惑：“没有呀，妈妈从来没听过这个名字呢。是谁呢，纲君？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……是一个关系很好的朋友。”他的声音听上去毫无破绽，“我以为之前和妈妈说过呢，看来是我记错了吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不知道自己是怎么把电话挂掉的。手机被随意地丢到一边，他狠狠地吐了口气，颓唐地瘫倒在椅背上，两眼直直地望着天花板。上头明亮的灯光晃得他眼睛疼——为了保证首领办公室处于不易被狙击的位置，设计师不得不牺牲了这个特殊房间的采光。即使是白天，泽田纲吉也不得不开着灯才能正常办公。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他把灯光稍微调暗了些，又躺了回去。老板椅靠着挺舒服的，是他平时没怎么注意到的舒适。已经有不少年头、又几历修整的繁复庞杂的古典纹样占据了他的视线，像一张密密匝匝的网，将他困了起来，他挣扎得越厉害，束缚便越紧，直到困得他喘不过气来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，好像真的有些呼吸困难了。他想，他确实被困住了，被彭格列，被他在意的那些人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哗啦”一声，椅子猛地向后滑动。他霍然站起，随意收拾了一番便往外走去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是XXXX年本医院所有新生儿的资料。”医生恭恭敬敬地欠身，“因为年代久远，并未录入电脑，所以只有纸质的部分……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没关系，纸面资料反而更可靠些——我自己来找就好。”泽田纲吉微笑着点点头，送走了医生，在那堆故纸堆里翻找起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“10月14日，新生儿：高野雪成（04:12），泽田纲吉（07:26）……”将薄薄的几页纸翻来翻去，可以看出在并盛医院这个小小的地方医院，当日只有两个新生儿。就算是扩大寻找范围，甚至去找前后两年的，都找不到那个名为“泽田言纲”的人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　东京的那个公寓，敲开门，站在那里的却是一个不认识的大叔，满脸胡渣，头发乱蓬蓬的，也没看清眼前是谁，一大串话就这样极其顺溜地嘟噜了出来：“没画完就是没画完啊你哭也没用稿子又不会自己变出来——诶？不是编辑？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那是个二线的漫画家，据他自己所说，已经在这儿住了两年了。从房产证之类的纸面证据和邻居的证词中也能证明这一点。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　回到彭格列，去情报科调取资料，意料之中地，没有任何发现。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你还在怀疑什么？”靛青色的雾气弥散，那个人就这样突兀地出现。“还没有放弃吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泽田纲吉慢慢转动着眼球，好半天才对上六道骸的眼睛。一红一蓝的异色双瞳怪异而妖艳，但是……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　‘没有那双焰色的瞳好看。’自然而然冒出的念头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“骸，”他一个音节、一个音节，说得异常缓慢，“我记得，黑手党的能力，是足以将一个人的一切生存痕迹全部抹去的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那又怎样呢？”六道骸耸了耸肩，然后，神色突然认真起来，“彭格列，别想太多，这只是个幻术而已。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是么？”泽田纲吉苦笑了一声。他转头看向悠远的天空，声音有些缥茫：“是呢，这只是个幻术罢了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他又看向六道骸的眼睛：“我如何知道，现在的我不在幻术之中呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后他看到六道骸露出恶劣的笑容：“你最好祈祷这是现实。”他重复了一遍，“你只能这样想了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊。”泽田纲吉应了一声，嘴角慢慢地扬起一个笑容，“因为……你们在这里嘛。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　明明是那样真心的笑容，连那一贯的温暖也没有减少半分，六道骸却生生打了个寒颤。后来，在一颗子弹断送了彭格列首领的性命之后，六道骸总会莫名地想起这个笑容。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　（完）<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结尾有两种解读，为了防止理解困难，把之前的评论搬过来了：</p><p>“第一种，顺着纲吉的思路想，这是一个非常恶毒的幻术，而泽田言纲则是根据他的记忆和愿望构建的虚构存在，忘爱症候群也是幻术中编造的，为了遮掩那些必定存在的漏洞。杀死泽田言纲后，按照忘爱症候群的设定，他‘想起’了关于泽田言纲的一切‘美好的回忆’，因而沉浸在‘虚假的痛苦’中。”</p><p>“第二种就是世界的恶意了。泽田言纲是真实存在的，忘爱症候群也是真的。之前纲吉遭受的袭击使他患上此病，这种病就是一种‘幻术’，情感反转的幻术。狱寺预见了这种后果，打算制止但没来得及。为了防止纲吉恢复记忆后精神崩溃，彭格列在纲吉昏迷期间彻底消除了泽田言纲的存在痕迹，同时对昏迷的纲吉施加幻术阵以制造中幻术昏迷的错觉。家光突然带奈奈回家就是为了消除她关于泽田言纲的记忆，以及帮助消除泽田言纲在并盛的所有存在痕迹。纲吉醒来第一个看到六道骸，就是因为要监控他的精神状态外加遮掩破绽。”</p><p>两种解释都说得通。对于纲吉来说，他实际上也无法完全地否定其中的任何一种可能。他只是在“爱与责任”中选择了更重视的一项，在彭格列指环刚刚被毁的这个时间点，在没有记忆又有情感反转的加成下。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>